


[Supermen][Smallville]落尘

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clarks, M/M, Supermen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Superman大战Superman
Relationships: Clark Kent(Superman)/Clark Kent, Clark Kent/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[Supermen][Smallville]落尘

[Supermen][Smallville]落尘  
Acrophobia  
注：原作：《Smallville》10-4  
Cp：Clark Kent(Superman)/Clark Kent  
当Clark在校友会上发现Brainiac并得知他已弃恶从善成为Brainiac 5（话说军团依靠时空穿越戒指从未来穿越到过去、将Brainiac带到未来编程为Brainiac 5，然后Brainiac 5加入军团发明了时空穿越戒指，这一系列操作怎么感觉有些时间悖论的槽点啊。虽然氪星的其他科技也能穿越时空就是了。），结果误打误撞穿越到2017年，遇到了已经成为Superman的自己。

落尘  
在星球日报楼顶抓住Lois的飞机并获得香吻一枚后，Clark兴奋地回味着。  
未来，似乎也不错。  
自己不该沉湎过去，同时却恐惧未来。  
然后，乐极生悲，一不小心从楼顶上跌落下来。  
尚未完全克服恐高症的Clark手忙脚乱地挣扎着，正在此危机关头——  
那是鸟！那是飞机！那是Superman！  
Superman接住了高空坠落的Clark。  
对坠落的恐惧，吓得Clark紧紧埋在Superman胸口，无力挣扎。  
“我明白这种感觉。”Superman温暖地笑了笑，然后转瞬之间Clark就发现自己被摁倒在某处公寓的床上。  
“你如果不经历这些，就无法成为我。”Superman压了上来。  
“这太糟糕了，我又没说我会对你惟命是从。”Clark抓住Superman用力反压了过去。  
“没时间跟你废话，你给我把腿张开。”Superman又反压了回去。  
“我偏不。。。唔。。。”Clark还要试图反压，却被Superman用亲吻将其卸力。  
Clark将腿缠了上去。


End file.
